The present invention relates to photo processing and more specifically to a film drop-off apparatus and method.
Film drop-off kiosks are commonplace in grocery stores and other retail establishments. A customer removes a film drop envelope from an envelope bin, fills out the envelope with name and address information, puts film to be developed into the envelope, and drops the envelope into a storage bin for pickup by photo processing personnel. More sophisticated film drop-off kiosks include computer interfaces and provide additional features for customers.
Film drop-off kiosks have only limited processing and delivery capability. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a film drop-off kiosk and method which reduce processing and delivery time.